Carmine conversation
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: Red John has Jane, but instead of attacking him, he chooses to destroy his sanity
1. Chapter 1

A/n please tell me what you think, hopefully you'll enjoy

**"we're practically identical Mister Jane" he whispered, pacing slowly around the chair that Jane was chained to. "Although you hate to admit it, you are both a manipulator and I liberator, as am I". Suddenly he pulled a blade to Janes throat, it reflected the light across the cellar and Jane could make out a door. His short raspy breaths were the only audible sounds.**

"And not to inflate your ego anymore, but we do have a way with the ladies", at this Jane laughed although the sounds barely escaped his lips:

"people do not choose you, you force yourself upon them and threaten them, until they cannot leave" he stuttered.

"on the contrary Mister Jane, the relationships I have are based on trust and loyalty. You cannot deny that you would trust Teresa Lisbon with your life, she's like your little sheep dog, she will follow you anywhere".

At this Jane fell silent. The thought of Lisbon made him quiver, he didn't manipulate her. Maybe when he first met her was harsh and judgemental, never seeing past the stern exterior and the badge. Now, If he could, he would tell her to run, to leave the madness and grief that he had caused. Start a life with a man who could bring in enough income to suffice so that she could be pampered, like she deserved. He was in no fit state to provide for her.

"You didn't expect that, did you" Red John rasped.

"what?" Jane asked simply.

"that you would fall in love with her"

"no"

"in all that time you spend thinking did you ever think that I saved you from Angela? From a marriage without love, and the only reason that you stayed together was for Charlotte".

"no"

"just think of all those nights you left her alone in that big lofty house, you don't think that she got lonely. You couldn't blame her if she sought comfort with someone else", at this he removed the knife from James neck, yet a small trickle of blood ran down, inside his shirt, causing him to shiver.

"maybe," he continued. "Charlotte wasn't even yours? You never got a paternal test done did you? Maybe you have spent the last 10 years fighting a battle, that was pointless. You've wasted 10 years of your life" he sniggered.

"Shut up" Jane screamed, but before he could continue he felt the cold mass of a hammer hit his temple.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ 2

A/n thanks for the reviews guys really flattered :) I've decided with this story the chapters will be short and so they will be regularly updated xxxx

Jane's head wasn't functioning, and at the time he needed his sanity most it was non existent. Red John was playing mind games, introducing doubt into his system causing him to question everything he knew.

His hands were roped to the chair that he was sat on and his ankles attached to each of the legs. Around his neck was a noose made out of thin blue cord, from which the fibres were rubbing against the raw skin of his Adam's apple. At this point he would have been grateful for Lisbon's gun, well one of the three she owned. He was desperate for her here, for her sarcasm yet underlying constant hope.

His love was safe at home, sound asleep and for this he was thankful. If another woman died at his hands he would rather die than face another grieving family. If he made it out of this, he would send Lisbon away, to another state where she would be more appreciated. So that she could solve cases using "good solid police work".

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick" the voice echoed. Jane tried to twist to see the figure behind him but each movement he made brought him closer to strangulation.

"You know what your wife asked for when I asked if she had any last words" he whispered into his ear.

To this Jane didn't respond, he just sat stock still.

"Really Mister Jane I thought you would be more interested in what we spoke of in her final seconds" he chimed, almost musically.

Jane refused to speak as no words came, he only began to shake a little .

"Nope, nothing. Well I will begin anyway. "We made a deal, that I cannot kill you, sure I can ruin your life and destroy everyone around you. But you are in the eye of the storm, at the centre of the wreckage. And I'm not one for breaking promises, so you are safe here".

"What did you taken return" Jane mumbled.

"She did me a favour or two" he said laughing.

Janes blood began to boil, this twisted creep had raped Angela. But he was frozen to the chair, unable to move, barely able to speak. Silent tears ran from his eyes, his stomach was contracting in and relaxing out at a rate of knots.

"How about I make you a deal?" Red John asked.

Jane didn't speak.

"Sorry, I missed that" he patronised.

"How about I never touch Lisbon if you move away. Give up on the detective act. I can find you a nice house, and you two can get together. Live in harmony until old age. You just have to say the word" He cooed.

"How about I leave you to sleep on it" he said.

Then Red John picked up his favourite blunt object and rammed it against janes skull causing the whole chair to topple to the floor.

In the few moments before Jane gave into the pain he thought of Lisbon, he could keep her safe, but how many other lives would pay for her safety?

A/n please review if you thought it was good enough, or if you hated it I would like to hear. Also our favourite leading lady will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Until then much love xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n hey guys! Really happy because of the response from the last chapter t makes me so much happier when people leave meaningful reviews, so a shout-out to BlackKnight0127 and Silver Rosebud. Right, on with it.

It had been 37 hours without sleep. Lisbon could barely function and her eyelids continually drooped to distort her vision. She had no idea where Jane was, or when he was taken, or if he was alive. All she knew was that it was Red John who had kidnapped him.

Everyone else had gone home. Rigsby had Ben to look after, but Cho and Grace had tried to stay behind. Eventually Lisbon sent them home as the would all be more effective after a good nights sleep. She sat alone in her office surrounded by the mounds paperwork that he had created. Many a time she wished that he was dead, so she wouldn't spend sleepless nights tearing her hair out thinking about what he might do next. But now more than anything she just wanted to see his golden curls lying on her couch.

She had searched Janes motel room, but there was no evidence, not even a hair out of place or a sign or struggle. Begrudgingly she began to sort through his desk. There were a few clippings from old newspaper articles and a partially sharpened pencil but nothing else.

She traipsed up the stairs to his attic and sat on his makeshift bed. She thought of the hours he spent here buried away in work. To be fair he did a lot more thinking than she gave him credit for, but she would never admit that to his face for fear of increasing his ego.

She opened the draws in this desk and her hands fell upon the cool metal of a phone. She scooped it out of the draw, quickly to find that it was not his usual one. Instead it had one number saved on it without contact details.

It had to be important otherwise he wouldn't have hidden it from her, she concluded. Anything was worth a shot now, she was helpless.

"Red John has got Jane, he went missing 40 hours ago. Help me. Teresa."

She clicked send and before long, the small cheap phone buzzed.

"Meet me at the plaza in an hour. You have to be prepared to compromise", came the reply.

Lisbon rushed down to her office, grabbing her Glock, her phone and purse before hurriedly storming from the office. The drive to the plaza was roughly 20 minutes, leaving her 40 minutes to get prepared. She was a bag of nerves, she had no idea who she would be meeting but she knew they would be big. There were very few things that Jane didn't trust her with. "Plausible deniability" were his words.

After parking her car 5 minutes away she strolled to the town square. There was a central cafe and she got herself a strong coffee before sitting down at a table.

Eventually she heard a voice behind her;

"Oh Teresa Lisbon" the high voice muttered. " I know your here to do business, lets go" she instructed.

She turned around to see the all to familiar face of Lorelei Martins. Who immediately turned on her heels and marched out in the opposite direction. Lisbon followed her duty bound.

The pair walked silently back to the parking lot where Lisbon's car was. Abruptly Lorelei stopped and before Lisbon could pull her gun, Lorelei had rammed a small syringe full of a vile smelling clear liquid into Lisbon's neck. She hit the floor like a stone.

The rest was easy, Lisbon had her car keys on her and she was light enough to slide into the boot. From there Lorelei drove quickly to a small suburban house on the outskirts of Sacramento. She found a sturdy kitchen chair and the binding that was needed before she lugged Teresa's small body into the house and chained her to the chair.

Then she slipped out her smart phone and began a video call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane could hear the faint ringing in the background. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Before long Red John had answered the phone, he marched over to Jane who was suffering from severe concussion, lying on the floor.

"It's for you" Red John coaxed as he laid the phone down next to Jane. All Jane could see was the body of his love, Teresa strapped to a chair, that and the gun trained on her head.

"Lisbon, Lisbon" he cried, the words barely forming in his mouth. They came a garbled mess.

"Did I mention that if you choose not to accept my deal Teresa dies?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bit of a cliffie there, please review if you think it is worth it or if you absolutely hated it I would love to know.


End file.
